Keeping the Promise:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Amy keeps her promise to the team, This based from "Children of Jamestown", Please R&R, I would appreciate it. IT'S COMPLETED!


*Summary: What if Amy was a victim of Martin James & his Men, What will the team do to save her?*

A-Team: Keeping the promise:

**The A-Team had defeated Martin James & his men, they dropped off at the police, their victory was bittersweet, Amy Allen was sexually assaulted & poisoned, & they got the antidote, & brought her to their cabin.**

**They put her in the Master Bedroom, & they washed her wounds, & treated them, then the team was hesitant on the antidote, they said this as they looked at their pretty teammate.**

Hannibal: We should wait til the fever cools down, then we can get the poison out of her system.

Face: I think that we should cool her down with washcloths, keeping track of her temperatures, & then we stick her with the antidote.

**Murdock was shaking like a leaf, he was emotional & he said this.**

Murdock (shaking like a leaf, & being emotional): I think that we should do both Face & Hannibal's plan.

**B.A. nods in agreement.**

B.A. (nods in agreement): Let's do it.

**They waited an hour, & they gave Amy the antidote, & cooled her down by giving her sponge baths & dressed in her nightgown, & her robe. They knew that it would take 5 days for the antidote to work.**

**Later that night, Amy was hallucinating, & pain, she called out to Hannibal & the others reaching out for them.**

Amy (calling out): Hannibal, Guys, Don't leave me!

**The Team was at her side in an instant, & they said this to her, smiling, as they try to keep their emotions under control.**

Hannibal (smiling): Don't you worry, Kiddo, we will be here for you.

Face (smiling): Baby, You can't get rid of us, we will always be there.

Murdock (smiling): We love you, Chiquita.

B.A. (smiling): Get well, Little Mama.

**Amy smiled tiredly, & thanked them, she settled down into a peaceful sleep.**

**The Male Members of the A-Team sighed tiredly, they were exhausted, Face, & B.A. stripped out of their shirts, & pants, they were only in their boxers. Hannibal stripped to his boxers, & undershirt, Murdock just stripped out of his pants. They fell asleep in the Living Room without any problems.**

**The next 5 days went like this, she was having nightmares, chills, & then she was moaning & groaning, the team never left her side, & they fell back to sleep at the end of the night, feeling exhausted.**

**Amy had a determined expression on her face, as she fought off the poison, she had a nightmare, where they are gonna be killed by Martin James, & he was acting superior. He asked her this.**

Martin James: Are you ready to die, Harlot?

**Amy said this without fear, feeling adrenaline pumping in her, as she tried to free herself.**

Amy (determined): I am not afraid of dying, or you, You Bastard, Give me your best shot, Sucker!

**James sent in his most brutal man to get her, & she managed to get free, she beat him down, took his gun, & turned it on James.**

Amy (gun trained on James): Release my friends or you are gonna meet your maker soon than you think.

**He did as he was told when the team was free, James decided to sneak his gun out from his ankle, & shoot the team. Amy saw this; she pushed them to the ground. She got shot, & the team yelled in unison as a response.**

Hannibal, Face, Murdock, & B.A. (in unison): Amyyyyy!

**She woke up with a scream, & she looked around the room, & released that she is at the their cabin, & the team came rushing in, & found Amy up & smiling.**

Amy (smiling): I did it, I kept my promise, I didn't show any fear, Guys.

**The Team smiled & kissed her forehead, & each said this to her.**

Hannibal (smiling): Welcome back, Honey.

Face (smiling): We missed you, Beautiful.

Murdock (smiling): It won't be the same without you, Amiga.

B.A. (smiling): You are sure strong, Little Sister.

**Amy smiled, she loved feeling appreciated, & she kissed the team on the cheek, & said this smiling.**

Amy (kissing the team on the cheek, smiling): Come on, I want to celebrate, I am gonna make breakfast for my heroes, & my boys, come on.

**They nodded, & followed her out to the Kitchen, they all sat around, while she cooked up breakfast, when it was done, they ate, & when they were done, Amy said this to them.**

Amy: Thanks for everything, Guys, I mean it, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.

**The Team smiled & said in unison.**

A-Team (in unison, smiling): You are welcome.

**Amy made a toast, & raised her glass of Orange Juice, & was smiling.**

Amy (smiling, & raised her glass): To Family!

**The A-Team joined her smiling, & raised their glasses in unison.**

A-Team (in unison, smiling, raising their glasses): To Family!

**They had a morning of peace & quiet, & fun, they don't have to worry about anything that day. They knew that if they stick together like family, they will overcome anything.**

_End of Keeping the promise._


End file.
